Dangerous Recovery
by SVU-Romance-addict
Summary: So it's almost the premiere! This is my version of the premiere how I think itll go. Bensidy city all the way! :)


(two weeks before)

Olivia breathed hard and sat up slowly in bed. Darkness greeted her. She ran a hand through her light brown hair and looked around. Something wasn't right. Something was off in her apartment. She slowly moved her feet until they were hanging off the side of her bed. Olivia took a deep breath and got up, her feet quietly touching the cold wooden floor.

She quietly walked towards the hall and froze. There was a light on in her kitchen and she could hear someone in there looking around. Olivia walked and grabbed her gun off of the dresser, wishing she was in bed. She silently walked out into the hall and pressed against the wall right outside of the kitchen. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she lifted her gun up. The noises stopped and she frowned, confused.

Olivia quickly stepped out from the shadows with her gun raised. "NYPD PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" She yelled then stopped. Brian looked at her confused.

"Are you okay, Liv?" he frowned and walked towards her. Suddenly, his arms were around her and she was instantly comforted.

"J-just a little on edge," she frowned, setting her gun down on the kitchen counter.

"Didn't you check if I was in bed with you? I just couldn't sleep."

"No," Olivia sat down on a chair and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Just worried... about you," Brian frowned and looked down at the beer in his hand, "Theres a lot of sick perverts out there, Liv. If one of them ever touched you…"

"They wouldn't," Olivia took his hand gently and rubbed it, "I know how to take care of myself, Bri. I have been for the past 15 years."

"I just don't know if I could handle seeing you hurt," Brian looked at her as tears formed in his eyes. She frowned and hugged him tightly, knowing how he seldom cried.

"I'll be fine, Bri. Okay?"

He nodded and pulled away. He gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled and softly kissed him back, her tongue pressing gently against his closed lips. His mouth parted, and her tongue met his.

Brian lifted Olivia up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked them into the bedroom and shut the door.

(Two weeks later)

William Lewis smiled down at her still form. She took breathes, not wanting to shut her eyes. Blood dripped down from her forehead as she glared up at him.

"Baby, you haven't slept in days," he pet her face, smiling when she flinched away, "Why don't you sleep."

She mumbled something against the duct tape on her mouth, making him smile wider. He ripped the tape off of her mouth, making her scream.

"I love hearing your screams, baby," he whispered down to her, "It turns me on."

"Go to hell," Olivia whispered. She spit in his face, hitting him right below his eye. He pulled away and frowned, wiping the saliva off of his face.

"You shouldn't have done that," He growled, grabbing her gun. He grabbed her lips, forcing them open. He jammed her gun in her mouth, watching as her eyes widened in panic.

"Do you want to live, Detective Benson?" he glared at her.

"I wanna live," she choked out, "I'll do anything."

Suddenly, the police scanner Lewis had whirled off. He pulled the gun away and walked towards it, turning it up. Olivia breathed in pain as she heard her name.

"SVU detectives are looking for detective Benson. Heard to be with a man named William Lewis. We are tracking her phone right now," an officer informed someone. Olivia frowned.

"Oh, looks like your friends are looking for you," Lewis walked back over to her, gun in hand. She glared at him as his hand rubbed up and down her thigh. The rope on her wrists were beginning to hurt and her back had fallen asleep since sitting in the chair.

"Darling," he rubbed the side of her face gently, making her wince, "It's time to move you."

"W-where?" she spat out, her chest hurting.

"I can't tell you that, baby," He stood up and gave her a sadistic grin, "All I can tell you is one wrong move and it's lights out."

Before Olivia could react, he sent the gun crashing down on her temple. Her world went black.


End file.
